


i can and will regret everything: a twitter fic

by mabufudyne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker-centric, Social Media, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, anyway this is my run at a twitter fic, fuck that, i dont know civil war infinity war or endgame, im drowing im em, so... many... character... tags, they dont fucking exist okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufudyne/pseuds/mabufudyne
Summary: beter barker@parkbenchim gonna do something stupid doot doot doo
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 290





	i can and will regret everything: a twitter fic

**beter barker** @parkbench  
i was today years old when i realized that plantains are not just unripe bananas  
  
**my friends call me mj** @emjay  
arent you a genius?  
  
**beter barker** @parkbench  
and what about it?  
  


* * *

  
**beter barker** @parkbench  
im gonna do something stupid doot doot doo  
  


* * *

  
**with a hyphen!** @webslinging  
whats up twitter!   
  
**mari** @bubbles  
IS THIS REAL????  
  
**jaaaackson** @nagitokomaeda  
PLEASE DONT BE A FAKE PLEASE DONT BE A FAKE   
  
**the souls of the innocent** @onebagel  
probably a fake :/  
  


* * *

  
**with a hyphen!** @webslinging  
sleep? i dont know sleep! its summertime  
  
**Tony Stark✓** @youknowwhoiam  
KID.  
  
**with a hyphen!** @webslinging  
aww, he caught me.  
  
**Tony Stark✓** @youknowwhoiam  
what did i say about twitter?  
  
**with a hyphen!** @webslinging  
suddenly i am jared, 19  
  
**Tony Stark✓** @youknowwhoiam  
what?  
  
**mari** @bubbles  
oh em gee. SPIDEY KONWS MEMESS?????  
  


* * *

  
**beter barker** @parkbench  
im gonna do something stupid doot doot doo  
  
**beter barker** @parkbench  
:)  
  
**my friends call me mj** @emjay  
peter you dumb bitch  
  
**not ted** @gitc  
DFGDSHHFGSJ PE TER  
  


* * *

  
**flash** @betterthanyou  
omg omg _@webslinging_ follow me im your biggest fan  
  


* * *

  
**flash** @betterthanyou  
omg omg _@webslinging_ follow me im your biggest fan  
  


* * *

  
**flash** @betterthanyou  
omg omg _@webslinging_ follow me im your biggest fan  
  


* * *

  
**flash** @betterthanyou  
omg omg _@webslinging_ follow me im your biggest fan  
  


* * *

  
**flash** @betterthanyou  
omg omg _@webslinging_ follow me im your biggest fan  
  
**my friends call me mj** @emjay  
god, flash, shut up.  
  
**flash** @betterthanyou  
did i ask?  
  
**my friends call me mj** @emjay  
bold of you to assume i care, eugene.  
  


* * *

  
**flash** @betterthanyou  
omg omg _@webslinging_ follow me im youre biggest fan  
  
**with a hyphen!** @webslinging  
your*  
  
**SPIDER-MAN REPLIED TO ME** @betterthanyou  
OMG YOU REPLIED  
  


* * *

  
**SPIDER-MAN REPLIED TO ME** @betterthanyou  
but he didnt follow me??  
  
**not ted** @gitc  
lmao  
  
**my friends call me mj** @emjay  
lmao

**beter barker** @parkbench  
lmao  
  
**SPIDER-MAN REPLIED TO ME** @betterthanyou  
shut up, losers.  
  


* * *

  
**with a hyphen!** @webslinging  
i regret nothing!  
  
**Pepper Potts✓** @pottsceo  
oh really?  
  
**with a hyphen!** @webslinging  
i regret everything!  
  
**with a hyphen!** @webslinging  
PLEASE DONT BE MAD MISS POTTS  
  
**apple bottom jeans** @bootswiththefur  
"miss potts" hes so fucking pure what the hell  
  


* * *

  
**apple bottom jeans** @bootswiththefur  
its official. spider-man is the best superhero  
  
**Tony Stark** **✓** @youknowwhoiam  
rt  
  
**Steve Rogers✓** @captainamerica  
rt  
  
**nat** **✓** @spyder  
rt  
  
**Bruce Banner✓** @brucebanner  
rt  
  
**god of lesbians✓** @THOR  
rt  
  
**one armed menace✓** @bucketbarnes  
rt  
  
**deaf, not stupid✓** @hawkeye  
rt  
  
**miss keisha** **✓** @sapphicprincess  
rt  
  
**snek** @slither  
rt  
  
**Pepper Potts✓** @pottsceo  
rt  
  
**Rhodey** **✓** @warmachine  
rt  
  
**scarlet witch✓** @witchinghour  
rt  
  
**Sam Wilson✓** @falcon  
rt  
  
**not ted** @gitc  
rt  
  
**blue** @riiivers  
rt  
  
**mari** @bubbles  
rt  
  
**jaaaackson** @nagitokomaeda  
rt  
  
**ashley** @bonfiires  
rt  
  
**my friends call me mj** @emjay  
JUST RT THE POST.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!! i like to think im funny... anyway if you have any ideas for display names/usernames feel free to comment them!! or if you yourself wanna be featured thats cool too!! leave a comment and ill add as many people as possible
> 
> oh also, if anyone wants to give me better ideas for some of the canon character's display names/usernames do it because some of them are seriously lacking [cough] sam and bruce and rhodey [cough]
> 
> also fun fact, the first chapter was going to be different but i accidentally deleted like half of it so then i wrote something else because i am Petty


End file.
